A Christmas Romance
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Couldn't think of a good title. And I can't think of a good description either at the moment. Related to A New Pal and the Christmas Eve Snowdown.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, however I do own my characters.

A small ans short Christmas love story, nothing much really.

Be sure to give me a cup of cheer along wirth some...

**Review**s for the holidays!

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

It was Christmas and a pair of paws was padding back and forth impatiently outside in the cold. The rustle of dried grass was a soft reminder that stealth was only useful if you were patient and quiet. Unfortunetly the Linoone was neither of the two.

As he paced about in the snow his mind was wandering. His frostbitten paws were growing numb, but still he paced. His blue eyes flickered from one side to the other as he scanned the trees and bushes for some unreal threat. He shivered a bit as a few flakes of snow landed on his nose.

Turning he froze and made a double take only to find that he had been mistaken. He kicked the twig that had caught his eye and grumbled angrily to himself.

Sighing he watched as puffs of white came from his mouth. With a disgruntled snort he turned and walked away disatisfied. Without even taking more than two steps he tripped on something.

Growling he suddenly smiled. "Finally, I knew I had put it somewhere nearby." He said as he picked up the beautifully wrapped box that had a half untied ribbon on top of it. He straightened the ribbon before picking the package up carefully and dashing off. He had gotten waylayed for far too long.

When he arrived at the house he was hesitant. _'What if she doesn't like my present?'_ He asked himself. His paw hung in mid-air for another minute-and-a-half before finally making contact with the door. He knocked twice, when there was no answer he knocked again. After knocking a third time he sighed and turned to leave, only to hear the knob being turned and see a rather flustered Furret morph standing at the door.

"Hey there, you must be Rascal." The girl said and with a warm, friendly smile. He nodded. "Well then, come on in, Brandy has been wondering if you were going to show up for a while now."

Brandy was a Vulpix that Rascal had become smitten with not long after she had come to live with Skitters(the Furret morph). He had met her one day in the forest and since then they'd bonded to the point of being somewhat more than friends. Brandy had this luxurious cinnamin fur and a pair of big, brown eyes that made the Linoone melt whenever he looked into them. She was energetic and a bit childish for her age sometimes, but no more so than the obnoxious dou of Chusky and Rosado who also lived with Skitters.

With a polite, "thank you" he quickly stepped inside. Skitters smiled and shut the door before returning to the kitchen to bake more Christmas cookies for everyone. Rascal was instantly greeted by the warmpth of the house. Sugary sweet smells tickled his nose and bright, and colourful festive lights hung from every edge and corner of the house. A large cedar was standing in the center of the room and beneath it was several presents. Every one was wrapped in either snowflake wrapping paper or Stantler wrapping paper or misletoe wrapping paper or some other festive type wrapping paper.

As he was taking in all the sights he failed to notice the Vulpix that had snuck up behind him. With a childish giggle the Vulpix tackled him from behind, making him fall forward and drop the presant he'd been holding. "Hey Rascal!" She yipped before laughing at the Linoone's displeased expression.

Standing up the male quickly picked up his package and faced the female. Nervously he replied. "Oh, uh, hey there Brandy. I, uh didn't see you." Brandy laughed before finally noticing the presant he was holding in his paws. "What's that?" She asked turning her eyes upon him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Brandy. "..." He froze. He couldnt reply.

Brandy always enjoyed watching her best friend become tongue-tied. She had known for a long that Rascal was in love with her, and she felt the same way about him. "For me?" she asked innocently with a bat of her eyes. "Y-yes." The male replied.

With a smile she gently ripped the wrapping paper off and then proceeded to pick up the lid. What she saw inside made her squeal with glee. "Oh its my ball!" she exclaimed. "It's still in great shape. Wherever did you manage to find it?" she asked.

Brandy had first met Rascal when the two were kits, the Vulpix had been playing with a brand new ball when it suddenly got stuck inside a tree stump to where she could not reach it, it was then a Zigzagoon had appeared, finding a bawling Brandy. When he had found out what was wrong he managed to retrieve her ball, making the Vulpix estatic. The two became fast friends awhile afterward and spent the rest of the day playing. Neither had realized that they'd lost the ball until a few weeks later.

"I found it near a bush by that tree where you first lost it." The male replied. "Really?" The Vulpix asked and grinned happily when he nodded.

Both were suddenly spacing out in reveries over the very day their paths had crossed. "That day was the best day of my life." she said and Rascal tilted his head. "Really? Why is that?" he asked blankly.

"Because," she began, "that was the day when I first met you and I first started to fall in love with you."

_'L-love?' _Rascal thought. "You really love me?"

"Of course I do," Brandy said with an upward glance before her muzzle touched his and she kissed him.

When she pulled away the Linoone smiled widely. "That's good, 'cause I love you too." And then he kissed her back.

In the background a pastel-furred Raichu and a pink-furred Rattata snickered. "Told you that was a good spot for mistletoe." The Raichu said.


End file.
